


Bite Me

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Castiel, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a love for Cas' tongue. His tongue piercing in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, so I literally like _just_ wrote this fic about thirty minutes ago, I was laying in my bed and I was like, 'Y'know what? I'm just gonna fucking write a really short fic with punk!Cas and blowjobs.' Sooo, I did, and this fic was the product!! I saw [this post](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/post/122743065686/flirtygabriel-because-i-havent-been-playing-with) on tumblr and the last part, _"My tongue piercing looks good but feels even better,"_ made me think of this. Also, warning, I may just have to write more punk!Cas because now I feel like my eyes have been opened. Alright, read away!!!

Dean has a love for Cas' tongue. His tongue piercing in particular. Dean knew of all the tattoos and the others piercings, so he should have suspected it. But he honestly wasn't even sure that Cas had a tongue piercing until Cas and him got to the makeout stage of their relationship. It was then that he knew he was done for.

Cas had a skilled fucking tongue to begin with, a tongue that Dean had never encountered in any past partners. And when Cas first sucked him off, Dean knew that he had found the Grail.

He could feel the metal ball of Cas' piercing sliding up and down the underside of his cock, teasing in the most glorious of ways. When Cas came back to lap at the head Dean could feel it when he swirled his tongue around it, catching in the slit and tickling at the crown. 

Cas took his hands and slid them up Dean’s t-shirt, feeling the warm skin and rubbing circles into it with his thumbs. Dean groaned at the feeling, his hand coming down to run through Cas’ hair. When Dean looked down, Cas had a twinkle in his eye, in those big, bright blue eyes that were pushing Dean even closer to the edge. 

Cas, that little fucker knew that he was bringing Dean to pieces too because he only pulled out more tricks, teased and worked harder until Dean was coming down Cas’ throat with a rough shout, gripping Cas’ dark hair to the point of pain.

Cas kept lapping at Dean's cock until Dean was whimpering from the oversensitivity of it all. Cas, being the gentleman that he was, did the honors of tucking Dean back into his jeans and boxers as he stood up with a smirk.

Cas pressed forwards for a kiss, licking into Dean's mouth so that all Dean could taste was the salty bitterness of himself. Then there was that fucking tongue piercing that Dean could feel in his mouth, and he chased it with his own tongue, though each time he tried to catch it, Cas eluded him.

Cas pulled away slowly, his breath still quickened as he took Dean's lip between his teeth and nibbled at it. He let it go, still smirking happily as he whispered in that rough voice of his, “I already can't wait until I can get your cock in my mouth again.”

“That makes two of us,” Dean murmured back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought, feedback is marvelous!! I know that this was really short and everything and it was probably not very fulfilling but y'know, sometimes these things just happen and you have to write 412 words of punk!Cas giving Dean a blowjob because that's just the way things were meant to be. I don't write the rules. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I hope that all of you guys are doing well and thank you so so much for reading!!! <3 Xoxo (P.S. My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have a prompt that you want me to fill or if you just want to come talk to me, either is totally welcome!!!)


End file.
